Theft Suspect
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Korra, Bolin and Mako are investigating the theft in the Future Industries but could not find a good lead who's behind it. Suspecting Varrick who was not around, they need to squeeze the info out of his assistant. [COMPLETE!]
1. Theft Suspect

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.**

Date Uploaded: October 20, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 ******* This is a fic request by _Gakuto1991_.

 **SUMMARY:** Korra, Bolin and Mako are investigating the theft in the Future Industries but could not find a good lead who's behind it. Suspecting Varrick who was not around, they need to squeeze the info out of his assistant.

 **Well my memory about this is a little rusty, so let's make it an AU to be safe xD.**

 **WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED! DO NOT READ FURTHER IF BELOW 18! I REPEAT, SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED, DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 OR NOT INTO IT! BEWARE!**

 **I WARNED YOU.**

 **THEFT SUSPECT**

"Korra, it's been quite some time since we've started this investigation and still we have no lead." Bolin stated as he scan piles of papers from the desk. "Plus none of these make sense! How can one steal hundreds of robots without anyone noticing?!"

"I don't get it too of course!" Korra replied, frowning at the stacks of papers in front of her as she sat on the carpet floor.

"What if there were hundreds of earth benders that turned the ground upside down, the tunnel leading a way out and—bam!—they stole it without evidence." Bolin concluded.

"Beifong already checked if there are underground tunnels, remember? There was none." Mako said with his usual voice. He was lying down on the couch beside Korra.

"Okay what if, they took it at night? They pretended to be guards and when the coast was clear, they made their move." Korra's turn to conclude and she turned to Mako for his agreement.

"It's still impossible. One of the guards there was someone Beifong trusts. And he was even there to testify that no one stole anything in the warehouse." However, Mako didn't agree with her either.

"Then what do you think?!" the two growled at him in frustration.

"I think there's a bigger conspiracy involved here than we think." He says.

"Oh please O great one, tell us!" Bolin taunted.

"Yeah, we're dying to know!" Korra supported him but Mako didn't fall for their bait. He was too smart to fall for that.

"I don't know, I just think that something bigger than what we think is going on." He says and the two weren't satisfied with his answer. They know something big was up but they have no leads. The only they have are stolen prototypes and other hundreds of robots from the Future Industries.

Bolin continued to browse through the piles of papers, seeing a very familiar face.

"I don't know but, do you think Varrick has something to do with this?" he asked for their opinion.

"The guy's involved in nearly every single thing." Korra opined. "So yeah, I think it's possible."

"If so, then why would he steal them? What would he do with such creation?" Mako however tried to argue.

"Oh quit going against me! I'm trying to think here!" Bolin yelled at his brother.

"I'm just saying." Mako shrugged.

"Plus Varrick's currently missing." Bolin added. "If ever he's involved in this, he's most likely very suspicious!"

"I agree with Bolin. He doesn't disappear or hide when he's not on the run." Korra supplemented to further support Bolin's theory. "What do you say about that, Mr. Detective?" the two turned to Mako to see what he has to say for it.

"Okay, maybe he has something to do with it. But what now? How can you find him?" Mako challenged.

"Well… so far we got no other leads other than Varrick's most trusted assistant, Zhu Li!" Bolin exclaims as he showed everyone Zhu Li's profile that he pulled out from the papers on the desk. "With her, we can find out where Varrick is and probably get any hint!"

"I take it Zhu Li is just going to tell us everything," Mako says and snaps his fingers, "just like that." When Bolin and Korra got his point, they pouted at him. "No, I don't think she'll betray Varrick either."

"It's still worth a shot!" Bolin pressed his idea nonetheless.

"Besides, we don't have a choice." Korra says. "As far as our forty eight-hour investigation are concerned, she's the only lead to any answers for this theft."

"Suit yourself."

 _Later at Varrick's office, where Zhu Li was…_

Bolin knocked on the frame of the door, wearing an investigator's outfit, a fake mustache and faking an investigator-aura with him as he strides inside the room.

"Ms. Moon, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the recent theft, if you don't mind." Bolin says with his investigator demeanor.

"What about it?" asked the assistant who was sitting in Varrick's chair, cleaning Varrick's desk and arranging some papers. Bolin eyed those paperwork and quickly dashed towards it, in which Zhu Li also responds rather quicker than he did and pulled the papers away from him. "I take it that your investigation isn't going well."

"Not really. More like, we found our suspect and we simply need evidence to pin him down." Bolin replied casually and curling his fake mustache, leaning close to the table to peek at the papers.

"And this suspect is Varrick?" Zhu Li concluded. Bolin grinned jokingly but dropped it immediately to regain his investigator's demeanor.

"Yes. I suppose those papers you won't show me are evidence of his schemes?" he kept eyeing the papers in her hands.

"These are his works that are not made public yet. He'd want to make a grand entrance by surprising everyone." The assistant replies but Bolin doesn't buy it and tried to intimidate her with his stare.

"I've heard worse lies, Ms. Moon." He says with a deep voice.

The assistant rolled her eyes and spreads the papers in the desk, showing him a glimpse of inventions written by Varrick himself. Nothing related to the theft. _Nothing related to the theft._ As soon as Bolin saw it, his eyes widened and Zhu Li takes all of the written paperworks again.

"Now that you've satisfied your greedy eyes of Mr. Varrick's innocence on this matter, I suggest you leave the room." Zhu Li says boldly and Bolin makes his leave.

 _Later…_

"Korra your turn!" Bolin cried.

"Why? What did she say?" Korra asked as she stared at the crying Bolin.

"My pride as an investigator is doomed! It's tainted with greed!" he whimpered under the blanket in which he enveloped himself into. Mako and Korra exchanged looks.

"I told you she won't speak." Mako says.

"That only makes her more suspicious! And prove that she's indeed an accomplice to this theft!" Korra declared.

 _Back at Varrick's office, Korra made her way there to see Zhu Li sweeping the floor…_

The door was left unclosed, as if Ms. Moon was expecting one of Bolin's allies to come and visit her sooner or later.

"Trying to sweep some evidence clean?" Korra tried to act cool and tough but Zhu Li wasn't affected by such act.

"Trying to sweep off dirt." Zhu Li corrected. "You wouldn't want to work in a dirty office, would you?" she tried to prove her point.

"W- Well, yes. But that's not the point!" Korra grabs the broom in her hand to get Zhu Li's compete attention. "Listen, I know you have something to do with all this, or at least Varrick is, if you tell me the truth now, there will be no charges against you."

"Did Beifong hire you for the past 48 hours as an official police or you're just goofing around like the other one is?" she asked. Korra wasn't sure if she was asking sarcastically or she was innocent as she asked this question.

"Bolin and I are investigating! We're not goofing around!" Korra yelled, her pride offended.

"I appreciate your and Bolin's good intentions to help, but I believe that you should leave this matter to the _real_ police." With that said, Korra was later the one crying beside Bolin.

 _Later…_

"Mako! It's your turn now!" Korra says, crying her eyes out on a pillow.

"Save our pride man!" Bolin added.

"Maybe you guys are just being too… obvious." Mako tried to point out their mistakes but the two were offended with it.

"We're not!" They yelled together and Mako just shrugged.

"Besides, if you think you could do better, then try it!" Bolin challenged him.

"Yeah!"

 _Back at the office, where Zhu Li was about to close up; after completing her tasks, Mako walked up to her after locking the door…_

"Mind if we talk?" Mako asks after Zhu Li had pulled the key out of the lock.

"Is this about the investigation being conducted by your brother and the avatar?" she asked, wanting to confirm if he is part of the scheme.

Mako scratched the back of his head, "Uh yes and no." he wasn't sure. He was part of the investigation, yes, but he's not part of the two who was joking around. Zhu Li decided to let his answer slip. "Am I too late for one last talk?"

"We can talk now. Throw me all your suspicions but I assure you that Varrick is innocent." Zhu Li's resolve didn't waver.

"I- I honestly have no intentions of pressing this suspicion to him. He's just far the closest suspect there is." Mako confessed.

"Playing the good cop role?" inquired the assistant.

"Please, if you're innocent, why are you twisting everything?" Mako noticed that Zhu Li was using words to divert the topic from Varrick to them. If he were into this whole act, then maybe he'd also end up crying like Bolin and Korra. "Zhu Li… you're not innocent, are you?"

"Your words are ever sincere, Mako. But are you sure I'm the one twisting everything here?" Zhu Li however still tried to confuse him.

"I don't understand, Varrick doesn't seem to treat you like an equal… like his equal… and yet here you are covering up for him!" Mako shouts.

"You don't know him like I do."

"So you _do_ admit that you're behind this theft? Or that Varrick is?" which one? Mako couldn't tell. Whether or not Varrick is the brains of the theft or if Zhu Li was just confusing him. He couldn't tell, but he knew one way or another, Zhu Li _knew_ something.

"Like I said, Varrick is innocent. You're making up conclusions to end your frustrations about this investigation of yours that led nowhere." Zhu Li says calmly and lowered her head a bit, "I'll be going now."

But before she could walk away, Mako grabbed her hand. "So you don't deny that you're the one behind the theft?" he asked without looking at her.

"If I do, would you believe me?" asked the assistant who also did not look at him.

When Mako did not answer, she took it as a no and yanked her hand back before heading towards her room to rest.

"If I were to believe you… would you tell me the truth?" Mako asks when Zhu Li was midway across the hallway.

"Get some rest. It's been a long day." Was her only response and kept on walking.

 _Later, in Zhu Li's room…_

While preparing to tire for the day, someone knocked on the door, making drumming noises which purposely annoyed the female assistant. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Mako again. He was wet from the rain outside and he was panting.

"It took you a while to come back. Are you here for another set of questions?" asked the assistant.

"Zhu Li… I'm not here to investigate anymore… I'm here for you." He said, panting.

"I know. That's why you're here." Zhu Li said as a matter of fact way with her brow raised at him. "But if you're not here to investigate, then what do you want to talk ab—"

Not letting her speak, Mako places a finger in her lips, hushing her as he entered her room. "—Varrick. What is he to you really?"

"My boss." Replied the assistant.

"And yet you take extreme measures protecting him?"

"We've been through this angle before, detective, he's i—" caught in surprise, Mako pushes her to a corner, pining both her hands to the wall. "—what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not here to investigate. I'm here to tell you that _this_ is what Varrick is doing to you." Zhu Li stared at him for a moment and he realized Zhu Li must've interpreted his intentions. "I mean, not literally this way but he's got you pinned to the wall and do everything he says, regardless how much you put effort into it."

"Don't you think I already know that?" the assistant didn't struggle and tried twisting his words once again.

"Then why let yourself work under him? What do you get in return? Huh?"

"…"

"I don't see any appreciation there! He gives you a hard time in all tasks he ask of you, so what's worth protecting here?!"

"…" When the assistant gave no answer, Mako knew he hits the spot. A bullseye. He stopped pinning her to the wall and let her go, she looks down and hugged herself. "It's none of your business." She mumbled weakly.

Seeing that her barrier was down, Mako knew that was also vulnerable at the moment. He must've hit the core of her emotions right now. He reached to comfort her, taking advantage of the situation.

"Zhu Li…"

"…don't you dare say you have feelings for me, or I'll report you for trespassing." Zhu Li threatened, although it sounded more of a joke, he could sense the pain in her voice. He chuckled softly and lifted her chin up to see her face.

"You must love Varrick so much then." He concludes. The latter merely blushed and looks away. "Then what do you say we call for him?"

"He wouldn't come even if I do." She replied sadly. Mako knew it was a hint that she tried contacting Varrick herself—which means she _doesn't know_ where Varrick is!

Mako took courage to do what he plans to do at the moment. "He would… if I… do… this." He slowly leans closer to Varrick's assistant, pressing his lips to hers. No, he doesn't guarantee that Varrick will indeed show up. But if ever he was right that Varrick feels something for his assistant, then he'll come.

Now kissing the latter, he caressed her face and it was about time that she pushes him from her.

"I don't see the point in doing this." She says. "Unless it's in your code to violate all females you've met." She added, knowing Mako had a little past with both Asami and Korra. He blushed at the statement and was ashamed that he was branded that way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I guess you won, detective." She says, realizing that she already gave him hints about Varrick and her involvement with the theft case. "I'm not behind the theft, nor is Varrick is innocent." She spilled the beans but was staring at Mako's eyes. "I hope this satisfies your investigation." Mako said nothing else after that. "Do what you must,"

 _The following day…_

"So bro, what'd you got?" Bolin asks, seeing that Mako seems out of it.

"Oh well… nothing."

"Nothing? So she also got you good?" Korra asked.

"Uh well, yeah. Maybe she's innocent, you know?" he says and left the room.

Bolin and Korra exchanged looks, shrugging to each other.

"I guess his pride was hurt more than ours." Bolin concluded.


	2. Alternate Ending

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.**

Date Uploaded: October 20, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 ******* This is a fic request by _Gakuto1991_.

 **SUMMARY:** Korra, Bolin and Mako are investigating the theft in the Future Industries but could not find a good lead who's behind it. Suspecting Varrick who was not around, they need to squeeze the info out of his assistant.

 **Well my memory about this is a little rusty, so let's make it an AU to be safe xD.**

 **WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED! DO NOT READ FURTHER IF BELOW 18! I REPEAT, SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED, DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 OR NOT INTO IT! BEWARE!**

 **I WARNED YOU.**

 **THEFT SUSPECT- (Alternate ending)**

"Korra, it's been quite some time since we've started this investigation and still we have no lead." Bolin stated as he scan piles of papers from the desk. "Plus none of these make sense! How can one steal hundreds of robots without anyone noticing?!"

"I don't get it too of course!" Korra replied, frowning at the stacks of papers in front of her as she sat on the carpet floor.

"What if there were hundreds of earth benders that turned the ground upside down, the tunnel leading a way out and—bam!—they stole it without evidence." Bolin concluded.

"Beifong already checked if there are underground tunnels, remember? There was none." Mako said with his usual voice. He was lying down on the couch beside Korra.

"Okay what if, they took it at night? They pretended to be guards and when the coast was clear, they made their move." Korra's turn to conclude and she turned to Mako for his agreement.

"It's still impossible. One of the guards there was someone Beifong trusts. And he was even there to testify that no one stole anything in the warehouse." However, Mako didn't agree with her either.

"Then what do you think?!" the two growled at him in frustration.

"I think there's a bigger conspiracy involved here than we think." He says.

"Oh please O great one, tell us!" Bolin taunted.

"Yeah, we're dying to know!" Korra supported him but Mako didn't fall for their bait. He was too smart to fall for that.

"I don't know, I just think that something bigger than what we think is going on." He says and the two weren't satisfied with his answer. They know something big was up but they have no leads. The only they have are stolen prototypes and other hundreds of robots from the Future Industries.

Bolin continued to browse through the piles of papers, seeing a very familiar face.

"I don't know but, do you think Varrick has something to do with this?" he asked for their opinion.

"The guy's involved in nearly every single thing." Korra opined. "So yeah, I think it's possible."

"If so, then why would he steal them? What would he do with such creation?" Mako however tried to argue.

"Oh quit going against me! I'm trying to think here!" Bolin yelled at his brother.

"I'm just saying." Mako shrugged.

"Plus Varrick's currently missing." Bolin added. "If ever he's involved in this, he's most likely very suspicious!"

"I agree with Bolin. He doesn't disappear or hide when he's not on the run." Korra supplemented to further support Bolin's theory. "What do you say about that, Mr. Detective?" the two turned to Mako to see what he has to say for it.

"Okay, maybe he has something to do with it. But what now? How can you find him?" Mako challenged.

"Well… so far we got no other leads other than Varrick's most trusted assistant, Zhu Li!" Bolin exclaims as he showed everyone Zhu Li's profile that he pulled out from the papers on the desk. "With her, we can find out where Varrick is and probably get any hint!"

"I take it Zhu Li is just going to tell us everything," Mako says and snaps his fingers, "just like that." When Bolin and Korra got his point, they pouted at him. "No, I don't think she'll betray Varrick either."

"It's still worth a shot!" Bolin pressed his idea nonetheless.

"Besides, we don't have a choice." Korra says. "As far as our forty eight-hour investigation are concerned, she's the only lead to any answers for this theft."

"Suit yourself."

 _Later at Varrick's office, where Zhu Li was…_

Bolin knocked on the frame of the door, wearing an investigator's outfit, a fake mustache and faking an investigator-aura with him as he strides inside the room.

"Ms. Moon, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the recent theft, if you don't mind." Bolin says with his investigator demeanor.

"What about it?" asked the assistant who was sitting in Varrick's chair, cleaning Varrick's desk and arranging some papers. Bolin eyed those paperwork and quickly dashed towards it, in which Zhu Li also responds rather quicker than he did and pulled the papers away from him. "I take it that your investigation isn't going well."

"Not really. More like, we found our suspect and we simply need evidence to pin him down." Bolin replied casually and curling his fake mustache, leaning close to the table to peek at the papers.

"And this suspect is Varrick?" Zhu Li concluded. Bolin grinned jokingly but dropped it immediately to regain his investigator's demeanor.

"Yes. I suppose those papers you won't show me are evidence of his schemes?" he kept eyeing the papers in her hands.

"These are his works that are not made public yet. He'd want to make a grand entrance by surprising everyone." The assistant replies but Bolin doesn't buy it and tried to intimidate her with his stare.

"I've heard worse lies, Ms. Moon." He says with a deep voice.

The assistant rolled her eyes and spreads the papers in the desk, showing him a glimpse of inventions written by Varrick himself. Nothing related to the theft. _Nothing related to the theft._ As soon as Bolin saw it, his eyes widened and Zhu Li takes all of the written paperworks again.

"Now that you've satisfied your greedy eyes of Mr. Varrick's innocence on this matter, I suggest you leave the room." Zhu Li says boldly and Bolin makes his leave.

 _Later…_

"Korra your turn!" Bolin cried.

"Why? What did she say?" Korra asked as she stared at the crying Bolin.

"My pride as an investigator is doomed! It's tainted with greed!" he whimpered under the blanket in which he enveloped himself into. Mako and Korra exchanged looks.

"I told you she won't speak." Mako says.

"That only makes her more suspicious! And prove that she's indeed an accomplice to this theft!" Korra declared.

 _Back at Varrick's office, Korra made her way there to see Zhu Li sweeping the floor…_

The door was left unclosed, as if Ms. Moon was expecting one of Bolin's allies to come and visit her sooner or later.

"Trying to sweep some evidence clean?" Korra tried to act cool and tough but Zhu Li wasn't affected by such act.

"Trying to sweep off dirt." Zhu Li corrected. "You wouldn't want to work in a dirty office, would you?" she tried to prove her point.

"W- Well, yes. But that's not the point!" Korra grabs the broom in her hand to get Zhu Li's compete attention. "Listen, I know you have something to do with all this, or at least Varrick is, if you tell me the truth now, there will be no charges against you."

"Did Beifong hire you for the past 48 hours as an official police or you're just goofing around like the other one is?" she asked. Korra wasn't sure if she was asking sarcastically or she was innocent as she asked this question.

"Bolin and I are investigating! We're not goofing around!" Korra yelled, her pride offended.

"I appreciate your and Bolin's good intentions to help, but I believe that you should leave this matter to the _real_ police." With that said, Korra was later the one crying beside Bolin.

 _Later…_

"Mako! It's your turn now!" Korra says, crying her eyes out on a pillow.

"Save our pride man!" Bolin added.

"Maybe you guys are just being too… obvious." Mako tried to point out their mistakes but the two were offended with it.

"We're not!" They yelled together and Mako just shrugged.

"Besides, if you think you could do better, then try it!" Bolin challenged him.

"Yeah!"

 _Back at the office, where Zhu Li was about to close up; after completing her tasks, Mako walked up to her after locking the door…_

"Mind if we talk?" Mako asks after Zhu Li had pulled the key out of the lock.

"Is this about the investigation being conducted by your brother and the avatar?" she asked, wanting to confirm if he is part of the scheme.

Mako scratched the back of his head, "Uh yes and no." he wasn't sure. He was part of the investigation, yes, but he's not part of the two who was joking around. Zhu Li decided to let his answer slip. "Am I too late for one last talk?"

"We can talk now. Throw me all your suspicions but I assure you that Varrick is innocent." Zhu Li's resolve didn't waver.

"I- I honestly have no intentions of pressing this suspicion to him. He's just far the closest suspect there is." Mako confessed.

"Playing the good cop role?" inquired the assistant.

"Please, if you're innocent, why are you twisting everything?" Mako noticed that Zhu Li was using words to divert the topic from Varrick to them. If he were into this whole act, then maybe he'd also end up crying like Bolin and Korra. "Zhu Li… you're not innocent, are you?"

"Your words are ever sincere, Mako. But are you sure I'm the one twisting everything here?" Zhu Li however still tried to confuse him.

"I don't understand, Varrick doesn't seem to treat you like an equal… like his equal… and yet here you are covering up for him!" Mako shouts.

"You don't know him like I do."

"So you _do_ admit that you're behind this theft? Or that Varrick is?" which one? Mako couldn't tell. Whether or not Varrick is the brains of the theft or if Zhu Li was just confusing him. He couldn't tell, but he knew one way or another, Zhu Li _knew_ something.

"Like I said, Varrick is innocent. You're making up conclusions to end your frustrations about this investigation of yours that led nowhere." Zhu Li says calmly and lowered her head a bit, "I'll be going now."

But before she could walk away, Mako grabbed her hand. "So you don't deny that you're the one behind the theft?" he asked without looking at her.

"If I do, would you believe me?" asked the assistant who also did not look at him.

When Mako did not answer, she took it as a no and yanked her hand back before heading towards her room to rest.

"If I were to believe you… would you tell me the truth?" Mako asks when Zhu Li was midway across the hallway.

"Get some rest. It's been a long day." Was her only response and kept on walking.

 _Later, in Zhu Li's room…_

While preparing to tire for the day, someone knocked on the door, making drumming noises which purposely annoyed the female assistant. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Mako again. He was wet from the rain outside and he was panting.

"It took you a while to come back. Are you here for another set of questions?" asked the assistant.

"Zhu Li… I'm not here to investigate anymore… I'm here for you." He said, panting.

"I know. That's why you're here." Zhu Li said as a matter of fact way with her brow raised at him. "But if you're not here to investigate, then what do you want to talk ab—"

Not letting her speak, Mako places a finger in her lips, hushing her as he entered her room. "—Varrick. What is he to you really?"

"My boss." Replied the assistant.

"And yet you take extreme measures protecting him?"

"We've been through this angle before, detective, he's i—" caught in surprise, Mako pushes her to a corner, pining both her hands to the wall. "—what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not here to investigate. I'm here to tell you that _this_ is what Varrick is doing to you." Zhu Li stared at him for a moment and he realized Zhu Li must've interpreted his intentions. "I mean, not literally this way but he's got you pinned to the wall and do everything he says, regardless how much you put effort into it."

"Don't you think I already know that?" the assistant didn't struggle and tried twisting his words once again.

"Then why let yourself work under him? What do you get in return? Huh?"

"…"

"I don't see any appreciation there! He gives you a hard time in all tasks he ask of you, so what's worth protecting here?!"

"…" When the assistant gave no answer, Mako knew he hits the spot. A bullseye. He stopped pinning her to the wall and let her go, she looks down and hugged herself. "It's none of your business." She mumbled weakly.

Seeing that her barrier was down, Mako knew that was also vulnerable at the moment. He must've hit the core of her emotions right now. He reached to comfort her, taking advantage of the situation.

"Zhu Li…"

"…don't you dare say you have feelings for me, or I'll report you for trespassing." Zhu Li threatened, although it sounded more of a joke, he could sense the pain in her voice. He chuckled softly and lifted her chin up to see her face.

"You must love Varrick so much then." He concludes. The latter merely blushed and looks away. "Then what do you say we call for him?"

"He wouldn't come even if I do." She replied sadly. Mako knew it was a hint that she tried contacting Varrick herself—which means she _doesn't know_ where Varrick is!

Mako took courage to do what he plans to do at the moment. "He would… if I… do… this." He slowly leans closer to Varrick's assistant, pressing his lips to hers. No, he doesn't guarantee that Varrick will indeed show up. But if ever he was right that Varrick feels something for his assistant, then he'll come.

Now kissing the latter, he caressed her face and it was about time that she pushes him from her.

"I don't see the point in doing this." She says. "Unless it's in your code to violate all females you've met." She added, knowing Mako had a little past with both Asami and Korra. He blushed at the statement and was ashamed that he was branded that way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I guess you won, detective." She says, realizing that she already gave him hints about Varrick and her involvement with the theft case. "I'm not behind the theft, nor is Varrick is innocent." She spilled the beans but was staring at Mako's eyes. "I hope this satisfies your investigation." Mako said nothing else after that. "Do what you must,"

"Zhu Li… you weren't listening." Mako says softly. "I wasn't here to investigate, I was here for you." He says, shocking the latter. He kisses her again, more passionately this time. Zhu Li didn't resist him on this second try.

When Mako knew he had her permission, he unbuttons her clothes until her cleavage, giving soft kisses to her soft white skin. Very gentle when he gave her soft bites after reaching her cleavage, in which Zhu Li moaned in return.

Before Mako could go further, she squeezes his shoulders rather hard.

"Why…? Why are you here for me?" asked the confused assistant. It would seem that it would be for sex, Mako knew it was another misinterpretation.

"I can't say 'I love you' just yet but as far as I've known you, you're the brightest woman I've ever known. More matured than anyone else. You can do a lot of things that no normal woman could do. You're amazing."

"Sounds like you're merely flattering me." She replied as she played with his hair, his hot breath on her cleavage was turning her on. So was he. "Your choice of words are wiser than your brother's."

"Are you seriously comparing me to Bolin?" Mako said and chuckled.

"Should I compare you to Varrick then?"

"Would you top me over him on your list?" Mako decided to play her word game. Zhu Li didn't answer but he can see through the dark that she was smiling. He smiled as well and continued to unbutton her clothes, revealing her nude chest. "You're not wearing anything underneath."

"Of course, I am about to go to bed." Replied the assistant. Mako poked her nipples and it sent jolts of tingly sensation over her body. "Don't—!" she was too late to tell him to stop, after poking her once and twice, he squeezed it a bit, playing with it and rubbing her fingers in it, letting her involuntary moans come out as she dig her fingernails in his shoulders.

"Does Varrick ever make you feel _this_ way?" he teased and licks on her nipples afterwards. At first she was hesitant but now that Mako got her pretty good, she allowed him to suck her breasts, pushing his head towards her chest.

"AaaHahhhAhhh…" she moans in pleasure.

Her mind was completely lost as Mako did what he did to both her lovely melons. When he was done, he threw her to her own bed and crawled on top of her, smiling rather mischievously.

Zhu Li panted as she struggled to keep her mind together. Mako smirked otherwise and leaned closer to suck on her breasts again, teasing her and reached to cup her private part, feeling from the fabric that she had wet herself.

"This is going to be a long night for you and I, Miss Moon." He whispers.

 _The following day…_

"So bro, what'd you got?" Bolin asks, seeing that Mako seems happy.

"Oh well… nothing."

"Nothing? So you got something from her or what?" Korra asked.

"Nope. But I think she's innocent, you know?" he says, his mood rather jolly as he left the room.

Bolin and Korra exchanged looks, shrugging to each other.

"Maybe instead of breaking his pride, she flattered him." Bolin concluded.


	3. Extended ending

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.**

Date Uploaded: November 18, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 ******* This is a fic request by _Gakuto1991_.

 **SUMMARY:** Korra, Bolin and Mako are investigating the theft in the Future Industries but could not find a good lead who's behind it. Suspecting Varrick who was not around, they need to squeeze the info out of his assistant.

 **Well my memory about this is a little rusty, so let's make it an AU to be safe xD.**

 **WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED! DO NOT READ FURTHER IF BELOW 18! I REPEAT, SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED, DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 OR NOT INTO IT! BEWARE!**

 **I WARNED YOU.**

 **THEFT SUSPECT- (After the alternate ending- there's a timeskip but Varrick still have't return and he's still a suspect, so mostly this is no longer canon)**

"Ooooh okay, okay. So you're saying that you think Mako's protecting Zhu Li or something?" Bolin asks.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he always smiles at her." Korra tells Bolin.

"Hmm.. you have a point. I'll go ask him, man-to-man if he's conspiring with her."

 _Meanwhile..._

"You shouldn't try to stress yourself." Zhu Li tells the Lin who was having a very bad day.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you about this. But thanks." Lin says, forcing a smile at the secretary before leaving the room.

Right after she left the room, Mako entered.

"What's up with Beifong?" he asks, pointing a thumb at the door.

"She's upset." replied the secretary.

"Upset why?"

"Family stuff."

"Oh. I won't bother to ask then." he says and walked behind Zhu Li (who was sitting at Varrick's desk, fixing his paperwork). "Need help with something?"

"No."

"You know.. you've been ignoring me for the past week." Mako says, noticing the latter's treatment towards him. "Is it because of that night?"

"I hold no regrets or grudge when I agreed to let you sleep in my room that night. I'm just very busy the past week. And today." the secretary replied calmly as she got up with a pile of papers as she headed towards the exit.

"Okay so you're going to pretend to be busy until Varrick comes back?"

"He's still a suspect. So am I."

"What happened to the night we _did_ it? You suddenly just got brainwashed and forgot about it?" Mako blocks her from exiting the room. She merely looks into his eyes.

"I find you interesting, Mako, but I have other responsibilities to deal with it."

"Like?" he asked and crossed his arms, leaning on the door behind him.

Zhu Li had her mouth shut for a while, thinking. Recently Mako had been very persistent about getting together with her by getting to know her more. There was a spark that night but now there was none. The latter was confused herself but she couldn't tell the young man.

"Well?" Mako says. "What other _responsibilities_?" he tried to press.

Not knowing what to say, Zhu Li dropped the pile of paperwork in her hand and pulls Mako's scarf to pull him into a kiss. Mako was caught off guard but surely he liked Zhu Li this way.

After a short and yet passionate kiss, Mako pulls away.

"Wow, I didn't know you had this wild side of you, Ms. Moon." he compliments and started to undress the secretary.

"Do you want to just _know_ it or do you want to _feel_ it?" the secretary tells him seductively and he smirks. Surely she was in the mood that day. He didn't know why but it might be her saying 'I give up, you win, come and get me'.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So nobody saw Mako today?" Bolin asks.

"Nope." Opal shook her head.

"Not even Zhu Li?" Korra added.

"Nope." replied Jinora.

"Are you guys sure?" Bolin and Korra asked together.

"We've been scouting the place but we haven't seen them."

(So I guess this relates to Naughty Naughty Kuvira)

"Where did those two go?" Bolin and Korra asked in unison. Opal and Jinora merely shrugged and walked away, bumping into Lin on the way.

"Aunt Lin!" the two girls exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Beifong inquired.

"Bolin and Korra are looking for Mako and Zhu Li." replied Opal.

"You're in luck. I saw Mako enter Varrick's old office." Beifong tells the two who immediately went to Varrick's old office.

 _So meanwhile..._

Mako and Zhu Li were in bed, their clothes scattered on the floor. Mako was on top of Zhu Li, his weight wasn't that bad...

The two were kissing intimately as Mako's private part rocked Zhu Li's insides. The young fire bender couldn't stop playing with the latter's breasts while they kissed. Zhu Li could only hold onto the bedsheet and Mako's shoulder as she keep herself together from all the ecstasy Mako gives her.

She pushes Mako to stop the kiss, moaning uncontrollably as she squeezes his shoulders.

"MmmhHhhMmMmMmmhm!" she tried to contain her screams. It was morning for crying out loud! People would hear!

Mako chuckles and says, "I'll help you with that."

Knowing she was about to cum, he pushes his member deeper inside the woman, pulling and pushing back and forth, not caring if Zhu Li was to let go of a scream.

"M..ak..o.. s..top...!" the secretary panted. She wanted it but it would also kill them both if the others find out about it. Mako pretends not to hear her and kept on going.

He pulled her body closer to his so her breasts would bounce to his chest.

"Come on!" Mako screams as he felt the juices come out of Zhu Li like she just exploded from the inside. Zhu Li muffled her screams by screaming in Mako's chest. Liquids of both Zhu Li and Mako came out together. Mako didn't pull his member away despite it.

The young firebender didn't care that he let out his scream. He just had one of the best mornings ever.

 _Outside of the office..._

"Was that Mako screaming just now?" Korra asked curiously.

"You don't think that...?" Bolin looked at Korra who was thinking the same thing. Korra nodded.

"Varrick and Zhu Li are torturing Mako!" The two said in unison and hurried to the office but it was locked so Korra used her firebending to destroy the doorknob and kick the door open.

Upon opening the door, they find Varrick standing in the center of the room with lots of scattered bits and pieces of his inventions.

"Varrick? You're back?" Bolin said in wonder.

"Where's Mako?! What did you do to him?!" Korra inquired.

"Oh please that's my latest invention! The recorder!" Varrick exclaimed. He dashed towards the two and places his arm around Bolin while the other hand shows them the recorder. "By recording past voices, I can easily play and reply what you said!"

He clicks a button and Bolin's 'Varrick? You're back?' repeated, followed by Korra's 'Where's Mako?!'

"See? Very effective! And very accurate!" Varrick boasted as he glides away from them to pretend to examine his precious work.

"But we heard Mako scream." Korra says.

"Yeah. You couldn't have recorded that."

"Who do you think you're talking to?! It's ME, VARRICK!" he clicks another button and Mako's screams played in the recorder. "I've recorded everything I want to record! Right here!"

"Okay so Mako's not here at all?" Bolin asks.

"Your brother is having a conversation with Beifong somewhere. I don't know."

Varrick was suspicious. He popped out of nowhere and he's still the suspect. But for now the two retreated to search for Mako. After the two left, Varrick turned to the room where Mako and Zhu Li were sleeping.

"Thank you for taking care of my Zhu Li for me." he says and left.


	4. Bonus

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.**

Date Uploaded: November 18, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 ******* This is a fic request by _Gakuto1991_.

 **SUMMARY:** In connection with _Theft Suspect_. Beifong is upset recently. And Mako is there to help!

 **Well my memory about this is a little rusty, so let's make it an AU to be safe xD.**

 **WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED! DO NOT READ FURTHER IF BELOW 18! I REPEAT, SUGGESTIVE THEMES INVOLVED, DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 OR NOT INTO IT! BEWARE!**

 **I WARNED YOU.**

(So after the Theft Suspect, Mako had his fun with Zhu Li, time to move on to the next victim. And yeah, this is going to be AU now that I will connect the requests I have.)

 **MAKO THE COMFORTER**

"Hmm, so Beifong is having family issues?" Mako asked.

"For the fifth time Mako, yes she's having family issues." replied the secretary who was helping fix the prototype of a certain robot.

"Well I'm just curious. What kind of family issues?"

"How about you give us a hand and we'll tell you everything you need to know, boy." Varrick says in irritation. Mako's been bugging them recently about Beifong and he just couldn't stop talking.

"Alright." Mako happily assisted them, teasing Varrick by flirting with his secretary.

As the day ends, Varrick tells him about Beifong's background. And that her relationship with her family is not as close as Mako is with Bolin. Mako immediately knew what he had to do. An evil scheme forming in his head.

"So you give her some kind of medicine the other day too?" Mako continued to ask. "What's that got to do with therapy about her family?"

"She said she wanted _something_ so I decided to pretend to give her medicine so every time she takes it, she'll think she's recovering." replied the secretary.

"Wait, while I was gone you've gone ahead and gave away fake medicines and stupid advises to people?" Varrick asks and Zhu Li sighs, forcing a nod. "Amazing! I should leave more often!"

When Zhu Li saw the smirk in his face and knew what he was up to. She sighed again and decided to call it a day.

"Well, I think you got everything you need. We'll be going now." she says and turns to Varrick.

"Shouldn't you like, 'barely talk' when with me?"

"For the past years you weren't around and the police bugging me everyday about your whereabouts, I think I had to talk for myself." replied the secretary.

Varrick scratches the back of his head and Mako chuckles.

"I'll see you guys later." he says and waved them goodbye.

He went to Beifong's room.

Knock! Knock! "Uh, Beifong?" he says and knocked again but the door slides open when his last knock was a bit harder than before. "Ookay." he slowly opens the door to peek and sees Beifong sitting on the bed, thinking. Or well, she looked more of looking up at the ceiling and her mind is somewhere wandering. "Beifong?"

He waves his hand in front of her until she snapped back to reality.

"Firebender, what are you doing here?" asked the chief.

"Well, more like, what are you dreaming about?" says Mako.

"Dreaming?" the chief blinked in wonder.

"Yeah. You see, this is just a dream. And in this dream, anything is possible." he continued to lie.

"So I dreamed about you? I must be high." replied the chief, back to her grumpy self.

Mako smirked and stripped in front of Lin. Lin takes a step back, her eyes widened at what the young firebender was doing. "Relax. This is a dream remember? Everything you see and touch here will seem real but the truth is, it's not."

"Yep, I'm definitely high." said the chief and pinches herself.

"Asleep." he corrected. "You're in a deep sleep. Remember the meds you take from Zhu Li? It puts you in a deep sleep every time you decide to just stare at nothingness and fall asleep." he explained, deep inside he was laughing. Beifong seems to actually be convinced with his lies.

"But this is the first time it happened. I've been taking it for a week now."

"Since the effect is realistic, it takes about a week for the effect to happen." he continued to expound. "Will you sleep with me or not? YOu'll wake up soon enough and this dream will end." he says.

"Well..."

"Look, you wanted to be relieved from your stress, here's your reliever." he encouraged as he walked towards her, grabbing her hand putting it in his member that slowly hardened at a woman's touch.

"We haven't done anything and you're already hard?" Lin raises a brow on him.

"I'm naked for about ten minutes now because I keep explaining to you your opportunity to experience this in a dream." he says almost sarcastically and Lin chortles, her hand now playing with the tip of his member.

"Alright, I'll take you up on your offer." she smiles. "Since this is only a dream... I'd like to do something I've never done before."

 _(I'm sorry I'm skipping it)_

The following day came...

Mako was lying down in bed until the afternoon, tired.

"You never left the bed since this morning. You sick?" Zhu Li asks, bothered that she couldn't clean Varrick's bed because Mako was there.

"I'm exhausted." replied the firebender.

"Go rest on your own bed. Varricjk wants his bed clean and ready for him to lie down on when he comes back."

"Who would've known Beifong was so... rough." Mako tells her, almost fascinated. "I'd like to do it again once in a while." he says with a grin. "But I'd work out some more so I won't tire out easily."

"Please do. Varrick has new inventions he needs someone to test."

"I'm in!"


End file.
